


Some Pretty Good Questions

by Originalpuck



Series: Cares of Tomorrow 'Verse [2]
Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunter, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Community: the_eagle_kink, M/M, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The realities of fucking Esca are much better - and more frightening - than anything Marcus had imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Pretty Good Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Poziomeczka](http://poziomeczka.livejournal.com/profile) for the great beta. This was written for the kink meme [prompt,](http://the-eagle-kink.livejournal.com/752.html?thread=159472#t159472%22) _Esca/Marcus, spanking._

_“Love is the answer, but while you are waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty good questions.” - Woody Allen_  


 

Marcus trembled, shivered, _needed_. His entire being was divided between how desperately hard he was, his cock throbbing in time to the burn of his ass, and the sting that Esca's hand was leaving behind. He licked his lips, waiting. Esca moved fast, too fast to track. One minute his hand was raised. The next, before Marcus could even register the air moving, his hand was coming down, spanking him hard, rough. It hurt, intense and dull in turns, and Marcus couldn't get enough.

“Those fae could've killed you!”

 _But they didn't,_ a part of Marcus wanted to shout back. _I'm fine._

“Of all the stupid things you've done -” Esca cut himself off, taking out his frustration on Marcus's ass. Punishing him, making Marcus pay for getting rescued.  

It was perfect. Esca's rings dug into his flesh when his palm came down again and again, time after time in quick succession. With each sharp smack Marcus's dick twitched, drawing whimpers and moans from him like some might draw blood from a wound.

“You won't go alone again,” Esca snapped. His hands started striking Marcus lower, down his thighs. Marcus gasped, shoved himself backwards, meeting each strike, his cock dripping pre-come. God, he was close. “Understand?”

“Not again,” Marcus promised. Dammit, he'd say anything now, do anything, to get Esca to finish him already. “Just _please_.”

Esca pulled back, his cold fingers trailing along the burning throb of Marcus's back side. “Please what?”

He'd said the words, but now that he was being asked, Marcus's mind swam with possibilities. He tried to turn his head, but Esca's hand was there, shoving it back to the front, keeping him down. In control. Esca was always there, always in control.

His fingers dropped their tight grip, and went back to caressing Marcus's ass. Marcus whimpered at each touch to his sensitive skin. “Fuck me.”

Esca's hands stilled, then squeezed, tight. Marcus wondered if he'd said the wrong thing. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he didn't want to stop now. “Esca –“

And then Marcus was being yanked backwards, back arching, shoulders flush against Esca's cool chest, held there by his hair. It tore at his scalp, and Marcus was sure he'd be bleeding when he finally got a chance to look in the mirror. He shuddered as Esca yanked his head to the side, baring Marcus's neck.

A small part of his brain, the part that still had just a little bit of blood going to it, was screaming at him to yank away. It was telling him that this was a _vampire_ , for fuck's sake.

But his hard cock, his throbbing ass, and his painful thighs kept him right where he was: on his twin bed, in his crappy bedroom, locked in Esca's embrace. Esca, who had yet to move. He was just sitting there, on his knees, and Marcus felt just a slight tremble in Esca’s hold on him.

And then he leaned in towards his neck, inhaling deeply, before flicking his tongue out. Marcus shivered when it touched his sweaty neck. It flicked out once, twice more, swirling a trail lower and lower along Marcus's neck, before Marcus was thrown down and turned onto his back.

The bed squeaked, and Esca was on top of him, pinning him by the wrists, his thighs bearing down on Marcus's chest. His ass burned, throbbed, pulsating all the way to his cock. Esca's eyes were damn near glowing in the low light.

Marcus inhaled sharply. It was a stark reminder that no matter what Marcus wanted, Esca could slice him apart in seconds. Marcus wasn't sure whether that was hot, or terrifying.

“I haven't eaten yet tonight,” Esca said. “So first I'm going to rip into your neck, drink your blood like it's the only thing I've had to feed on for years. And then I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to move for a week.”

Stupid, this was stupid, and now his brain was starting to get through to him. Marcus yanked at his wrists, but Esca's grip was solid. With his wrists held down, there was no way he could get to the blade he kept under his bed. Fuck.

Still, Esca hadn't moved towards Marcus's neck.  He just stared at him, taking in his fear and grinning like it was the best foreplay he'd had in years.

“I didn't say that was okay.”

“You didn't tell me it _wasn't_ ,” Esca countered. But he was still. Watching. Waiting.

Marcus had a safeword. He could use it, and when Esca let go, he could get his dagger, warn Esca the fuck off. But if he'd wanted to kill him, he could've done it by now. Besides, he was so fucking beautiful that Marcus wasn't sure he could drag himself out of his grip even if he wanted to.

Esca was panting, even though he didn't need to breathe, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. Marcus let his eyes travel further down, past his nipples, his blond hair trailing lower, needing to see Esca's cock. Needing to remind himself that this was something they both wanted, both needed.

But it wasn't. Esca wasn't enjoying this at all, his cock limp and dangling between them. The dread started screaming louder, and Marcus wondered all over again if he'd have to start fighting, really yank out of Esca's grip. Marcus's eyes darted up to Esca's, saw his raised eyebrow, his slight smile.

“I can't get hard without it. I need the blood to fuck you,” Esca whispered. “I thought you knew.”

That couldn't be right. Marcus had never heard anything like that. Then again, he hadn't exactly spent forever imagining the mechanics of just how a vamp processed the blood they stole. It didn't help that his backside still throbbed, pain surging through him with every slight movement, making it hard to think.

Esca's smile faded the longer Marcus's mind worked, switching to something that was carefully blank.

“Tell me no, and I'll work around it.” He let go of Marcus's wrists. “There are other things we can do.” His long, sharp fingernails dragged down to Marcus's nipples, and Esca leaned down, keeping Marcus's eyes, and swirled his tongue around one, sending shivers down Marcus's spine.

Esca bit gently and Marcus arched up. Grinning now, Esca slid lower down Marcus's body, until Marcus's treacherous, still hard cock was rubbing against Esca's skin. God, anything would be good, great, and the feel of Esca's cool body rubbing against his dick reminded him how badly he wanted this. Wanted _him_.

Closing his eyes tight, Marcus tilted his head to the side. “You don't hold me down, and I get to keep a blade against your throat the entire time you're drinking.” There was no way in the world Marcus was stupid enough to think his safeword would be enough to stop Esca if he got blood crazed. “You better damn well be a good fuck.”

Darting up, Esca was crushing their lips together almost before Marcus had finished speaking.


End file.
